James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 12
Here is part twelve of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Exterior, the prison tent, Powhatan village. *Brandy Harrington: Sally Acorn wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum. *NATIVE AMERICAN WARRIOR 1: Be quick.enters tent. *Knuckles: Sally! *Sally Acorn: I’m so sorry. *Knuckles: For what, this? I’ve gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can’t think of any right now, but… *Sally Acorn: It would’ve been better if we’d never met, none of this would’ve happened. *Knuckles: Sally, look at me. I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be If I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I’d find in you The missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I’m so grateful to you I’d have lived my whole life through Lost forever, if I never knew you *Sally Acorn: I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we’d make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they’d leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right For if I never knew you *Knuckles: There’s no moment I regret *Sally Acorn: If I never knew this love *Knuckles: Since the moment that we met *Sally Acorn: I would have no inkling of *Knuckles: If our time has gone too fast *Sally Acorn: How precious life can be *Knuckles: I’ve lived at last *Brandy Harrington: into the tent Sally Acorn? *Sally Acorn: I can’t leave you. *Knuckles: You never will. No matter what happens to me, I’ll always be with you. Forever. exits. And I’m so grateful to you I’d have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky to: Exterior, night. *Sally Acorn: Never knowing why of Sally and Knuckles in the river. *Sally Acorn and Knuckles: Lost forever, If I never knew you Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs